Kacxa Week
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: A bunch of drabbles I wrote for Kacxa week. They're both OOC, as am I.
1. Future

**Just a drabble I made for Kacxa week. I think tomorrow'll be an AU instead of a crossover. We'll have to see. Keith is OOC in this.**

* * *

Future

It had been only five months since the courtroom.

Only five months since they had signed the paperwork.

Only five months since they were married.

"I'm pregnant."

And Keith already wanted to punch something.

"Keith? Sweetie?"

Keith was so dang happy.

"Keith? Hellooooo."

He wanted to do a cartwheel, call up the others.

"Earth to Keith! Keith respond!"

He wanted to send them the good news.

"Keith?"

He was going to be a father.

"Sweetie?"

"I am going to be a father."

"Oh, thank the Lord. I thought you died."

"I'm going to be a father."

"Yes, Keith."

"I'm going to be a father."

"Keith, sweetie…"

"I'm going to be a father."

"Honey, don't change shape on me, m'kay?"

Keith was now bawling, sobbing into his hands, and Acxa was trying to sooth him, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

"I can't be a father!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Fathers have to be good people!"

"Ah, yes. No killing anyone after this, okay?"

"I can't be a father!"

"Honey…"

"I'm going to be a father!" Keith whooped; jumping off the couch and onto the ground. "I gotta tell everyone!"

"Honey?"

"I'm going to be a faaaaatherrrrr!"

"Keith."

"Oh, sweat heavens. I'm going to be a father." He sobbed into his hands, shaking all over.

"Um, honey?"

"What?"

"It's twins."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. AU

**AU where the MFEs and VOLTRON crew are switched around.**

 **Their conversation wasn't copied word-for-word because these are still different people.**

 **I'm bad at AUs and crossovers, so this was completely random.**

* * *

"Name's Acxa. I'm your handler."

"Thanks, but he don't need a handler." Keith jumped off of the wheel of the rover, smirking at the woman carefully holding a suitcase.

Her black hair, currently dyed blue, was snipped short to her chin, and her piercing blue eyes seemed to rip into his soul. "Really? Do you know the way to the depot?"

"Well…" Keith hesitated for a moment before chuckling, "…no, but I figured I'd just use the world map system."

"But that uses the world web system which, oh, that's right, this tunnel was made to block." Acxa smirked at Keith, crossing her arms. "I'm basically a walking encyclopedia, so unless you want to, I dunno, fail, I'm your best bet."

Keith glanced at his friends, eyebrows raised in a question.

Pidge shrugged. "It's most likely the truth. In WWIII they did invent it like that so that the trains couldn't be tracked."

"Yeah, like, I don't want to fail or anything." Hunk shrugged, adjusting his grip on his riffle.

"Oh, and Officer McClain should drive. He has the highest marks on the rover."

"I like her." Lance beamed.

"Oh, and Shotgun."

"I really like her. Reminds me of my big sis." Lance grinned, giving Keith a confident thumbs up.

"Fine. You can come." Keith grumbled. "But Garrett already called shotgun."

"I did?"

"Yeah. McClain called shotgun, and then you called it immediately after. So if he's driving…"

"Oh. I get it." Hunk beamed, bobbing his head.

"Nope. It's a fresh new driver." Acxa somehow, while they were distracted, had snuck her way into the shotgun seat. "So fresh new dibs. I already called shotgun."

Keith opened his mouth to argue.

"I outrank you all." Acxa said, ignoring him.

Well. That settled that.


	3. Stars

**Author's Note; Spoilers for one of my books…**

* * *

When Keith was young, his father had taken him outside. He had pointed up at the sky and explained that his mother was somewhere up there.

Keith thought that meant she was in heaven. After all, every child knew that hell was in the ground, right?

The stars were with him everyday, though. He learned to tell the constellations apart, to find out where the North Star was by a quick glance.

The stars became his life. They guided him.

* * *

Acxa was born on Lotor's Altean colony, the offspring of one of his generals, Blok and a female Atlean, Geniffar.

She was raised by Lotor to be a killing machine, to be his perfect, loyal soldier. She was taken out often into the universe and she would gaze at the stars, wondering which star housed the planet she would one day settle at, which solar system her future spouse would be from. Which star chart she would prosper the most at.

The stars were her path.

* * *

The stars led her to Keith. Reckless, loyal Keith.

The stars guided him to Acxa.

Thoughtful, devoted Acxa.

And they fell in love.

They married, and had children.

They went to battle for each other, and they lived for each other.

Eventually, they were forced to separate for one had a job to do in the stars, and the other had retired.

When they met again, they battled for each other once more.

But it was in a battle in the stars that they fell.

The stars brought them together, and the stars did them apart.


	4. Scars

His bare arms revealed claw marks and knife wounds long since scarred over.

Her leg had been replaced with metal, though she covered it with fabric.

They looked tenderly at each other's scars, frowning at the pain the other must have endured.

"It was a serpent on the planet of Volsroy." Acxa reflected, rubbing her leg. "It's venom rotting my skin away. It was before I separated from Zethrid and Ezor, and they helped me recover."

"These scars are from multiple Blade missions, this one-" Keith pointed to a large claw mark, which must have dug deep, "-was from the quantum abyss with my Mom."

Acxa ran her fingers over it, frowning gently. "It must have been painful."

"It was bearable." Keith grunted. "I've handled worse." He traced the scar over his cheek, and his friend frowned, touching it gently.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"I'm sorry you lost your leg." Keith responded, prodding it.

She smiled, snuggling beside him. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Not with you."

They both had been injured, but they had grown stronger because of it, and they understood each other better because of it.


	5. Tender Moments in Battle

_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory._

That was the one thing Keith could think as the laser from the sentry's blaster rippled through the air, drawing nearer.

Keith was ready to accept his death, but his muscle memory was not. Unfortunately, his body reacted a moment to late, and the laser struck him in his side. Luckily, not in the vital area it would have hit, in the middle of his chest where his heart sat, (being Galra, his heart had been moved) but it still hit his side, blood beginning to spurt from his wound. An artery, not good.

A blood curdling scream sounded across the battle field, and it took Keith several excruciating seconds to realize the horrible sound came from him. He gasped, clutching his side painfully as more blood pounded from his side, creating a puddle around him. His blood was a dark magenta, mixing in with the dirt and rubble surrounding him.

Keith trembled, his vision already greying. _I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. Is this where it gets me, on my feet several feet in front of me?_

He gazed with hatred at the sentry advancing upon him, ready to finish the job with a swing of the gun, which, quite cleverly, doubled as a sword.

Keith let his eyes begin to close, taking a deep, shallow breath that only sent a new ripple of pain through his side.

The sentry raised his sword, and Keith took in the last sight he would ever see-

The sentry crumpled, a hole the size of a golf ball in his skull, smoking bitterly.

Keith blinked, taking too long to decipher what had happened.

Acxa, still holding her gun, rage in her eyes, approached him at the speed of a cheetah, dropping on her knees beside him.

"Keith!" She gasped, holding him close and using her hands to clog the bleeding. "Say something or else!" Her tears mingled with the mixture of hybrid blood and rubble underneath them, soaking into the ground.

"I'm…I'll live…" Keith choked, blood filling his mouth. "D-don't worry…"

"You idiot!" Acxa hissed, shaking her head angrily. "Do you always have to be so selfless?"

"Mm…" Keith was exhausted, and he began to drift off, besides, what harm could a little nap make?

"Keith, I swear, if you fall asleep, I'll-I'll-"

"'M tired…" Keith groaned, shifting slightly.

"Just…stay awake, okay? For me? Please?"

Keith murmured something inaudible under his breath, and opened his eyes, gazing at his fiancé, her cheeks streaked with tear marks. "Alright. F-for you."

"Just stay awake," Acxa rasped, cradling him, "for a few minutes more."

He nodded, his cheek rustling the fabric of her suit.

"You'll be fine." Acxa said gently, holding him even closer.

They stayed like that until help arrived.


	6. Cosmic Wolf Bath (failed)

"I will not allow our children to be born in a house with such a stench." Acxa crossed her arms, glaring at Keith.

"What?! The wolf's clean." Keith protested, glancing at his heavily-pregnant wife. He wrapped his arms around his dog, frowning.

Kosmo blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"When was the last time you washed him?"

"I-!" Keith paused, thinking. "I see your point."

Acxa nodded, gesturing to Kosmo. "Com'n, Kosmo. Let's get you washed up."

"If Kosmo refuses, you're not allowed to wash him!" Keith scrambled to his feet, following his wife and dog.

"Relax. I'm sure he'll like it." Acxa soothed, moving into the bathroom. Kosmo followed closely, curious.

She turned on the water, plugging the drain. "See, Kosmo? Good water."

"Bad water." Keith grumbled.

"Shut up. Com'n, Kosmo, get into the bath." Acxa pointed to the bath water, and Kosmo stepped in, flattening his ears against his head as he blinked at Acxa curiously.

Acxa picked up a bucket, filling it with water from the tap. She dunked it over Kosmo's head, then looked at Keith. "Get the shampoo."

"Wait, what?"

"That's right, you're helping." She glared.

And, since she was the only person Keith actually feared, he obeyed her, grabbing the shampoo and helping her massage it into Kosmo's fur.

"See?" Acxa sang, grinning at Keith. "Kosmo likes it."

Keith grumbled something under his breath, but refused to repeat it when Acxa looked at him.

Acxa moved to grab another bucket of water, and Kosmo teleported away, leaving the suds and water behind, somehow.

"Told you." Keith smuggling grinned. "Loves the soap and massage, hates the water. Just like his father." He added, thumping his chest.

"I have no memory of giving birth to him." Acxa grumbled.

"Live with it." Keith chuckled. "He is your first son."

"Wait, what?!"

But Keith was already scampering away, laughing over his shoulder.


	7. Sparring

"Who's a better fighter?"

There was a moment of stunned silence that meet Lance's question.

Keith and Acxa both looked at each other, confused.

"Why the question?" Keith asked, latching his attention back on to his right-hand man.

"'Cause I've never seen you two go all out against each other. Either Acxa's always trying to save you, or you're always trying to save her. It's confusing, man."

"I don't ALWAYS save him!" Acxa protested, glaring.

"Oh, right, you tried to kill him the first time we had a big ol' brawl together…but you guys, like, switched partners right away, and then you tried to kill me! Like, what the heck?!"

"Sorry-not-sorry." Acxa mumbled.

"Hey!" Lance pouted, sitting up from his up-side down position. "But, seriously, Acxa, Keith, fight it out."

"Seriously?"

"I…uh…forget my knives in my room, and I gotta…" Keith gestured, nervous.

"Yeah, not gonna do it for me. Keith, I KNOW YOU. You, like, have at least forty-two knives stitches into each outfit. Fight, here, now, or I'm…" Lance hesitated, thinking. "Remember that time when you began acting crazy and eight years old? I will shout that out over the intercom."

"Fine, fine." Keith crossed his arms, scowling. "We'll-augh!"

Acxa had pounced, grabbing his arm and holding it behind his back, cackling in victory.

He snapped his head back into her neck, causing her to Yelp in surprise.

"Ha!" Keith shouted, excited.

"Why, you-!"

Lance started a stop watch, frowning at the time.

It was at least ten hours before everything was over, and that was only because the other Paladins managed to pry them apart.

It was a hard struggle to drag them away.


End file.
